sentimientos no desados
by cloud fox
Summary: ojala que les guste el capitulo nuevo...Es una histroria dedicada a todos los que nos hicimos esa maldita pregunta de ¿que hicieron sherry y Leon despues de lo de Raccoon?... gracias por los reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. ¿Como están?, espero que bien **

**Este fic es algo que tenia hace mucho tiempo en mi loca y no muy normal cabecita (¿_y tienes algo mas en la cabeza aparte de mi?_...) ¿ya vas empezar con tus malos comentarios? **

**-Bueno el fic es lo que sucede con Sherry después que queda viviendo con Leon .el cual al estar en misiones cada ves mas largas y difíciles no vuelve a casa muy seguido que digamos. Sherry vuelve estar sola y a la espera de Cleire. Así van pasando los años y nuestra pequeña de tan solo 12 años ahora tiene 18, si, la historia sucede al mismo tiempo que el residente evil 4 en el año 2004 pero también esta llena de flash back que nos ayudaran a saber lo que ocurrió en el transcurso pre-historia en lo que es Sherry (y esta como para quedar babeando (sherry, por supuesto)). No les anticipo más y espero que les guste… resident evil no es mió y bla bla, la cuestión es que es de CAPCOM…**

RUTINA…

El amanecer se mostraba como siempre desde la ventana del joven policía ahora agente de una extraña organización del gobierno para casos extremos y de contención biológica. La luz corría lentamente por el cuerpo semidescubierto de Leon S Kennedy, su piel blanca iba acorde con su castaño cabello que parecía brillar cuando el alba lo alcanzaba… ya despierto, pensando, su mente estaba en lo normal, entrenamiento, acondicionamiento físico, tratamiento psicológico en lo que es reacción y acción en situaciones extremas… eso era lo que mas odiaba de todo lo demás, pero era su trabajo y lo que mejor sabia hacer.

Fuera de sus preocupaciones y de su trabajo, tenia la de preocuparse de su seudo-hija y la de sus estudios… por supuesto, eso no era nada comparado con lo que tuvo que soportar hace pocos años atrás, la pubertad de la niña había sido su mayor calvario durante tres malditos años, que los seguía maldiciendo una y otra vez y los seguiría maldiciendo por el resto de su ajetreada vida.

Flash back.

Los días cada vez eran mas aburridos para nuestra niña, Sherry Birkin ahora hija o seudo-hija de Leon. Bueno ella era una estudiante casi normal, su forma de pensar era muy distinta a la de las demás chicas y chicos, aunque su forma de ser era comprensible ya que ella había salido semi-intacta de Raccoon city de no haber sido por los traumas que le provocaron al ver a tantas personas devorarse entre si, además de ser testigo de la muerte de sus padres y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Estos macabros pensamientos la torturaban y no la dejaban prestar atención a las clases de historia.

-"señorita Birkin, ¿otra vez en las nubes o ahora me va a decir que la despacho su novio?"-

-"… ¿novio?...yo, simplemente no dormí bien anoche."-

-"no se como ud. Es la primera del curso si ni siquiera presta atención en clases…"-

Sherry hizo un gesto de desagrado y la profesora decidió continuar con la clase sobre el atentado nuclear a Raccoon hace un año atrás. Cosa que siempre molestaba enormemente a la chica ya que la susodicha profe ni siquiera había estado ahí como ella y lo contaba como otra de sus cuantas historias que aburren a cualquiera…"estupida mujer" era lo único que pasaba por la mente de la pequeña y todavía inocente sherry mientras esperaba el toque de la campana para poder liberarse de ese infierno escolar al que estaba sometida.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Sherry como de costumbre estaba frente al televisor mirando noticias, era lo único que la entretenía además de un buen libro sobre misterio. Escuchó en leve sonido de motor y eso le indicaba que su acompañante de hogar había llegado y que estaría entretenida un rato charlando con el, eso si, si es que no peleaba antes con el por cualquier estupidez.

-"¡Estoy de vuelta!"- dijo entrando

-"¿Como te fue?"-

-"lo mismo de siempre, pero mañana creo que tengo libre"- sonó tratando de ser lo mas amable posible el ex policía (por un día).

-"… mañana es domingo, ¿no?"-

-"…era un chiste, nada mas, ¡por que siempre tienes que ser así!"-

-"¡y por que me gritas!..."

-"¡Es que tu no puedes ser un poco mas amable que digamos!"-

-"¡¿y es que tu no puedes ser un poco mas racional?!"-

-"… "- Leon no objeto palabra alguna.

-"¡voy a mi cuarto!... no me molestes y la cena… puedes preparártela tú!"-

-"pero… no pue…" no había alcanzado a terminar lo que decía cuando sintió el portazo dado por la pequeña rubia encolerizada.

Un suspiro de resignación de Leon escapo de sus labios y tranquilamente se dirigió a la cocina para "intentar" hacer algo comestible, la única palabra en su mente era "pubertad…" como la detestaba.

Fin del flash back

Dentro de su nostalgia matutina, los pensamientos y recuerdos de Leon eran cada vez más entristecedores pero se contrallevaban con los buenos e inolvidables que tenia muy guardados en su corazón, en todo caso ya habían pasado cuatro largos años juntos y ambos estaban muy unidos el uno del otro. En su mar de recuerdos sobresalían tanto recuerdos tiernos como cuando Sherry tenia pesadillas en las noches y se iba a dormir con Leon, hasta que este se daba cuenta que cuando despertaba tenia a su lado a una linda niña rubia que le tenia abrazado por la espalda, sin embargo los recuerdos malos también venían. Esos… era preferible no mencionarlos…

La mañana estaba comenzando y leon no dejaba de pensar en las tantas noches de Sueño perdido por el bienestar de su querida niña, como el siempre se decía. Ya era hora de levantarse y de hacer lo que hacia de lunes a sábado, entrenar y leer el periódico.

Su entrenamiento era un poco mas dinámico de lo que era antes, con el pasar de los años las misiones eran mas difíciles y por eso no siempre hacia lo mismo, como por ejemplo podía estar un día en la piscina tratando de romper otro record y otro en la zona de guerrillas programadas para casos reales, pero lo que mas odiaba eran las horas de preparamiento psicológico frente a casos extremos, "como si algún día tuviera que enfrentarme contra un coloso de 5 metros o contra una araña gigante con un ojo en la cabeza sin perder la razón… solo perdida de tiempo.", eso era lo que decía siempre antes de entrar en la zona de enfrentamiento grafico.

El trabajo y el entrenamiento no eran lo que siempre hacia Leon S Kennedy, si no tenia ninguna orden durante la mañana se sentaba en el patio de la casa blanca (lugar donde era entrenado secretamente) y se colocaba a leer el periódico con un cigarrillo en la boca.

En otro lado de la casa, aun temprano, se encontraba una desordenada pero radiante y bien cuidada cabellera asomándose por entre las sabanas rosadas. Esta era de color dorado como amanecer en la costa, y demostraba que su dueña le gustaba peinarse varias veces durante el día, cada mechón era sumamente sedoso y acariciable tanto que se repartían por la almohada cada vez que la chica se movía para cambiar de postura…

Eran las 6:45 AM según el despertador, las campanadas hacían estallar los oídos de cualquiera que las escuchabas. Ahora la mata de cabellos dorados había empezado a moverse en busca del despertador para ponerle fin a la tortura matutina.

Al fin despertada totalmente, Sherry birkin ahora Sherry Kennedy estaba mucho más crecidita que lo que se recordaba, Cabello rubio, largo y lacia que cae libre desde su espalda, tez como porcelana y una faz angelical, decorada por un par de hermosos y grandes ojos azules. Una esbelta figura, con un busto armónico, estrechas caderas y unas largas y torneadas piernas que desbocaban en unos pequeños y delicados pies, en resumen una visión idílica de la belleza moderna según la idea cosmopolita seudo occidental creada por el marketing del las mentes enfermas de corrupción y avaricia del capitalismo. A todo esto se le sumaba la inteligencia heredada por sus fallecidos padres asi que era un buen partido para cualquiera.

Lentamente comenzó a bajar los tirantes de los hombros del camisón, haciendo que este cayera deslizándose suavemente por la sedosa piel de la joven quedando apenas sostenido sobre su busto, apenas amarrado por un pequeño lazo sobre ellos. Llevo sus manos a su largo cabello dorado acariciándose melosamente hasta llegar a su nuca, desaseándose el tirante que quedaba, hizo que la fina tela cayera de su apoyo hasta que quedo apenas por sobre sus caderas y terminado con el deslice final hasta sus finos pies.

La única prenda que cubría su cuerpo angelical eran sus bragas, las cuales húmedas por la noche de sueño, tuvo que sacárselas por lo incomodas que resultaban, además si ese típico y dulzon olor llegaba a narices de Leon podía llegar a ser algo incomodo. Se las saco rápidamente quedando completamente desnuda, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia 15 minutos de retraso así que tomo lo mas rápido que pudo una de las toallas que primero encontró y salio en una carrera nupcial hacia la ducha…

El agua caliente corría como una catarata por entre los bíceps del "americano ideal" como le habían dicho tantas veces en la casa blanca las millones de secretarias que allí trabajaban diariamente. Los mechones castaños del joven se mezclaban en una armonía imparcial con las gotas de agua que caían como una lluvia imparable, sin dejar de pensar en la única persona que le había robado el corazón hace más de cuatro años, Ada Wong, Leon cerro el trayecto del agua caliente quedando como una estatua con la cabeza pegada a la muralla. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos eran a lo único que le temía ya que estos eran traicioneros y no siempre muy fieles…

Sherry entro al baño sin ni siquiera preguntar si había alguien dentro, y como ah de hacerlo si ya estaba acostumbrada a que cuando despertaba en las mañana ya se encontraba sola y con la obligación de ir a la escuela. Su toalla era lo único que la cubría pero cuando entro al baño no le importo que este estuviera Cubierto de niebla producida por el gas, se saco la prenda que la cubría y abrió rápidamente la cortina de la ducha…

Su corazón se exalto al ver a un Leon de espaldas, totalmente desnudo y con un físico envidiable que la hizo sobre alterarse más de la cuenta provocándole una erupción de sangre nasal…

Leon no se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observado muy detenidamente, de que ese gran par de ojos azules estaba recorriendo su cuerpo y de que el ni siquiera sabia.

Sus pensamientos lo tenían tan obstruido consigo mismo que no le dio importancia a nada mas…

-"!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"-

Un grito desesperado fue el que hizo reaccionar a Leon sacándolo de su trance y haciéndolo girar, cosa que provoco algo que el nunca se imagino que pasaría: un encuentro cara a cara con una Sherry ahora crecida y bien formada por las grandezas de las hormonas, esta estaba totalmente paralizada y sin embargo lo que más le llamaba la atención es que también estaba desuda. Se creo en ese instante un hielo irrompible entre ellos que ni el más grande de los aluviones seria capas de romper.

Sherry por su parte estaba cada vez mas asombrada con el físico de su tutor, era de esperarse, ella nunca lo había visto desnudo salvo algunas ocasiones de cuando habían llegado hace poco a la casa en donde Vivian actualmente y esas fueron por que Leon despertaba con Sherry al lado y como tenia que salir rápido se vestía y desvestía creyendo que la niña dormía profundamente. Pero en ese entonces Sherry no le atraían mucho los hombres y solo miraba porque así se lo pedían sus recientemente hormonas sexuales…En el silencio de la escena, La joven había empezado a devorar con la mirada a Leon pero este todavía no se recobraba del shock de ver a su "niña" desnuda y con ese exquisito aspecto, su cabello rubio le cubría uno de sus rosados y firmes pezones dejándola en una posición tan sexy que Leon no podía creer que era la misma Sherry que el mismo había criado en esos largos cuatro años…

Desde la posición opuesta se encontraba una Sherry igualmente shockeada, Leon, "es guapísimo", sus ojos color hielo se encontraron repentinamente con los hermosos rubíes azules de su protegida y espectadora. Pero los rubíes azules no estaban preocupados por los color hielo si no que estaban mas entretenidos surcando por el esbelto cuerpo del tutor, hasta que llegaron a la parte en donde nunca habían puesto sus ojos la chica…

-"Es mas grande de lo que creí"- susurro Sherry, aun anonadada en lo que estaba viendo y sin moverse desde la posición que había quedado después del grito.

Leon recorría lentamente el cuerpo de la chica, el sabia que ella era muy bella por que la vio crecer y madurar tanto físico como psicológicamente pero nunca se le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza que era tan hermosa y tan seductora, Su vista se estaba perdiendo en esos preciosos senos que estaban redondos y brillantes, y esos pezones rosados y tiernos como los chupetes de una mamadera de terciopelo, lo único que quería en ese momento era saborear ese hermoso par de pechos blandos y manoseables.

Sin darse cuenta, a Leon los estaban traicionando los aliados y una poderosa erección se apoderaba de el…

Sherry Solo tenía ojos para el entrepiernas de Leon que ahora estaba levantándose como una erupción volcánica entre una enredadera de Pelo castaño.

El aroma de la habitación era abrumador para quien no era protagonista de la vista de ambos actores que habían olvidado toda relación de padre e hija.

La escena se estaba prolongando y ya llevaba como cinco minutos sin que ninguno de los dos moviera un solo dedo (sin contar "ese" dedo) después del grito de la adolescente.

Leon seguía observando las formas de su acompañante que ya no la estaba viendo como una hija si no que como mujer, el mismo se imaginaba entrando en ella, del como serian sus quejidos de placer, en como seria su sabor a mujer… todo era demasiado que no podía remediar en pensar eso, el ¿Cómo seria?...

-"Como puedo pensar en eso… ella es mi hija… pero no de sangre, noooooooooo"- se torturaba con la idea el policía.

Mientras que Leon se torturaba a si mismo, por su parte ella estaba reviviendo esas pocas noches que había tenido obligatoriamente que autosatisfacerse y el único hombre digno de su cuerpo, según su ella, era Leon. Se podía decir entonces que la escena no se diferenciaba mucho a las cuantas fantasías de ambos…

Sherry seguía contemplando el miembro de Leon, pensando en lo "rico" que seria tenerlo dentro de si y Leon pensando en lo excelente que seria estar dentro de ella…

-"En que rayos estoy pensando… el es mi tutor, aunque es muy guapo, noooo y no"- decía también para si misma.

Se escucho un leve tintineo que provenía del comedor, era el teléfono que estaba sonando desde este.

Sin objetar palabra alguna Sherry tomo la toalla y se la puso nuevamente cubriendo la hermosa vista que había tenido entretenido e hipnotizado a Leon por más menos unos diez minutos. Tomo el poro de la puerta y salio de la habitación con los ojos cubiertos por su hermosa cabellera.

-"Sherry, yo… yo no quería… Sherry yo lo sien…"- un portazo hizo que Leon no terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

Mientras que en el pasillo, iba una sonrojada Sherry que no podía sacarse de su mente la "fenomenal" vista que le había proporcionado su tutor. Estaba tan furiosa pero a la vez… tan caliente que ni siquiera había dedicado tiempo a insultar o por lo menos a maldecir al teléfono por romper su "tan estupenda vista".

En el baño, leon todavía se encontraba de pie en medio de la ducha sin articular palabra ni gesto alguno. Ya casi estaba despertando de su fantasía mental, después de lo sucedido estaba casi seguro de que no habría la misma confianza entre ellos dos… o por lo menos por parte de Sherry hacia él. Leon, todavía extasiado dado a las imágenes que iban y venían dentro de sus pensamientos inadecuados para su posición de padre adoptivo, sin embargo ese hedor dulzon y empalagoso que rondaba por los evaporadas nubes de gas lo seguían torturando y no lo dejaría en paz hasta que saliera de una vez por todas de la posición en la que se encontraba…

Sin más que hacer ni que elogiar, el joven pelicastaño tuvo que empezar a secarse sin más ni más, cosa tonta por que la calentura previamente provocada por su "Niña" ya había hecho casi todo el trabajo. La toalla trabajaba en lo suyo, secaba lo que quedaban de gotas de sudor más que de agua del atlético cuerpo del agente.

El coraje que sentía Leon era insignificante con abnegación al pensar lo que pensó de Sherry en los momentos en que estuvo con ella allí parados por diez minutos y algo más, sin reaccionar en ambos casos… Su culpabilidad era injustificada con las emociones mas tontas que se le pudieran haber ocurrido en ese instante, ya que el no era el culpable de que ella no hubiera preguntado al entrar y que de abriera ella misma la cortina del baño sin notar que alguien se aya estado bañando ahí minutos antes.

-"¿En que demonios estaba pensando esa niña para no notar que me había estado bañando?"- decía, ahora algo molesto por su descubrimiento. –"¡Además, que hacia ella levantada tan temprano un día domingo!"-

Todas estas preguntas surcaban libremente por la cabeza del expolicia que había escapado con esa niña y que el mismo había visto crecer. Ya terminado su secado de cuerpo se dispuso a salir del baño para dirigirse a su alcoba a vestirse… sin pasar antes, sin siquiera asomarse al menos, por la habitación de la adolescente.

Dentro de la otra habitación, oscura por que a su poseedora no le gustaba mucho la luz del sol matutino, se encontraba nuestra rubia, tirada encima de su cama aun desarreglada al igual que su habitación. La toalla que tenia pegada a su esbelto cuerpo era todavía lo único que la cubría.

Su cabeza era un caos, mas de lo común, la hacia sentir terriblemente avergonzada, furiosa y ¿excitada?... ni ella lo comprendía, el cuerpo de su querido tutor era lo único que ocupaba su pensativa y extravagante cabecita alejándola de todo intento de concentración para enfriar sus sentimientos…

-"sus músculos, parecían tan fuertes mojados y a la intemperie de mis ojos… pero, ¡por que demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en su cuerpo!"- decía para si misma. –"ya veo porque sus poleras se le veían tan ajustadas, no era por que le quedaban chicas, si no que por que de verdad que tiene un buen físico"-

El atlético cuerpo del policía tenia totalmente fuera de sus casillas a la joven Kennedy, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que la mantenía mas obsesionada era precisamente "ESO" que estuvo mirando por mas de la mitad del tiempo en que estuvieron paralizados devorándose con la mirada.

El ardor típico de esos momentos se estaba apreciando claramente en el entre piernas de la chica sonrojándole las mejillas y sobrellevándola a lo que ella tanto odiaba y detestaba, pero esa era la única manera de quitar ese maldito ardor e irritación en ella. La autosatisfacción seria lo único que la calmaría de ese calvario excitante y al mismo tiempo empalagoso… Fue así como sus manos tuvieron la nesecidad de palpar la zona mojada y calmar de esa manera su empavonamiento.

Por su parte, Leon desayunaba lo mismo de siempre, una taza de café y sus siempre bien acompañadas tostadas con miel (ya que eso era lo único que podía cocinar)… Sin dejar de pensar aun en la fantástica escena en la cual el había sido uno de los actores principales.

No sentía el sabor de su tostada al estar tan preocupado por su "anegamiento psicológico" tanto así que se las comía con tan rapidez que parecía que de dos mordidas se la terminaba… El café paso por su garganta de una forma tal que pareciera que estuviera tomando agua después de una larga caminata por el desierto de Sahara. No quiso lavarse los dientes por una sola razón, tendría que volver al lugar de los hechos…

Ese día, Leon S Kennedy no fue el mismo, durante su entrenamiento en las dianas había matado mas personas que zombis, con los resultados su instructor de tiro lo molesto diciéndole que podría llegar a convertirse en la nueva súper arma no biológica de UMBRELLA.

Mas tarde, en la zona de entrenamiento para guerrillas, entrenaban con rifles lanza pintura, nunca pensó que terminaría siendo un mural humano para sus demás compañeros que creían que se transformo en la nueva Mona liza al ver como había quedado…

Terminado con esas extenuantes horas de preparación mental y de acción y reacción que ni siquiera les dio importancia, o por lo menos, le importaron menos que de costumbre. Provocando que saliera completamente desorientado y que se perdiera en campo virtual en el que había entrenado durante ya más de tres años… Al parecer la rutina de nuestro policía se había quebrado con la fascínate experiencia que había tenido en la mañana, en todo caso era domingo así que de todas formas no le importaba mucho su trabajo en ese día… simplemente eran horas extras.

**Bueno, que les pereció esta nueva historia, si me quieren demandar no creo que puedan hacerlo por que simplemente no se puede… pasando al fic, esta es la primera vez que escribo en tercera persona así que la critica me vendría muy bien y se las agradecería de toda alma… como lo decía al principio este es un proyecto que de hace tiempo tenia ganas de hacer y lo quería hacer para explorar mi lado hentai, pero esto no será simplemente un LEMON (comedia picaresca) sino que ira evolucionando hasta convertirse en algo serio sin perder, claro, el toque de humor… sin mas que agregar me despido agradeciéndoles por leer mis estupideces otra vez**

**PD: no se olviden pasar por mí ¿has jugado mucho RE? Porque… ¿vale? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everybody, Como estan?... viendo que el primer Cáp. Les gusto a algunos (¿no pudieron dejar reviews mas cortos, o que?) en todo caso, háganme saber que mi trabajo vale la pena, ok?... Después de dar mis criticas y de recibir criticas de solo una persona, por que las demás fueron recomendaciones mas que criticas… como decía, la única que me critico fue gran y querida amiga, cónyuge y distorsionada mentalmente, Ariel, (esa zorra de la Ariel) oye no seas así con ella, acuérdate que la otra vez me golpeo con un florero en la cabeza para ver si te dolía a ti. A, ya que estoy hablando de Ariel (la zorra), bueno llámala como quieras, como les iba diciendo ella esta en un fic muy parecido al mió pero es que ella lo hace en un mundo paralelo al mió, ya contenta?...espero que no me deje mas reviews que me sigan pelando por no poner su cooperación… RE no es mió y bla bla bla.**

**2.- Intriga…**

La ducha era según Leon el mejor lugar para pensar y relativamente es cierto, sobre todo cuando se le esta en precensia de una adolescente de 18 años, sin embargo dado ese caso no creía que se pudiera seguir pensando en algo que no fuera lo que vieron sus ojos. El día había sido unos de los peores en toda su carrera de agente súper secreto, si es posible llamarlo así y quien podría haber estado concentrado después del espectáculo que presenciaron padre y seudo hija (o hija adoptiva), no tenía en nada más que pensar…

La lluvia incandescente de la ducha cubría cada espacio del esbelto cuerpo del pelicastaño, las gotas se deslizaban rápidamente quedando a veces atrapadas en medio de los cabellos, sentenciadas a ser absorbidas por la musculatura de este.

Seguía con su cabeza apoyada al mármol del baño, siendo el único en el camarín de hombres simplemente dejaba correr el agua por si esta lo purificaba de sus pensamientos obscenos y malditos. Sus mechones jugueteaban el con caer del agua dejando atravesar a solo la mitad de gotas que entraban por este. Su mirada, perdida en un horizonte desplegado y sin fronteras imaginables pero limitadas en el contexto de realidad por unas blancas cerámicas que adornaban el suelo de las duchas.

Su pensar se deleitaba una y otra vez, recordando con lujuria lo sucedido… su cabeza se mareaba con el mismo semblante con el que se marea un borracho con un cáliz de sabor indescriptible y de dulzura inimaginable al paladar común.

-"… ¡¡DEMONIOS!!... porque…por que no puedo pensar en nada mas que ella."- circulaba incesantemente por las neuronas del agente.

Cerraba los ojos, la única imagen que se le venia a la mente era la de una Sherry totalmente desnuda diciéndole "tómame, y hazme tuya"… cosa que lo excitaba de una manera atroz, sin dejarle contener las hormonas que obviamente aparecen cuando un hombre se siente con "ganas de". Como era de esperar no aguanto más y tuvo que hacer que esa erección que lo mantenía prisionero se detuviera, no tenia otra alternativa, tendría que hacerlo a la forma antigua…

Dado unos cuantos minutos la ducha había limpiado toda huella de lo sucedido allí.

La mañana se le hizo eterna a Sherry, no pudo hacer ni uno de quehaceres habituales dado a que simplemente no se tenía, ni quería hacerlos. Lo que mas alcanzo a hacer después de su intimación personal fue el hacer su cama y limpiar todo resto de "eso"…

No comió nada en toda la tarde y solo se limito a tirarse sobre el sillón en la sala principal. Su larga cabellera rubia caía libremente sobre el respaldo del sillón, mientras que ni ella sabía si la tenía la cabeza arriba del cuello o arriba de las nubes, al fin al cabo, lo que le sucedió no es algo que pase muy a menudo en ninguna casa (N/A: no como en la mía por lo menos)… sus emociones no conciliaban ponerse de acuerdo con lo que de verdad sentía. Su relación con Leon había sido últimamente muy buena, y de apoco empezaba a tomarle un cariño mas que el de una hija, si no que el de mujer.

Todo el revoltijo de emociones empezó cuando…

Flash back

La lluvia arremetía con júbilo cada zona de la oscura ciudad, las multitudes de personas no eran acostumbradas de salir mucho por allí. La tormenta se hacia cada vez mas intensa y eso había provocado que Sherry no pudiera irse a casa como estaba acostumbrada.

Estaba en la entrada de su secundaria a la espera de su tutor, Leon, quien le dijo que la esperase allí hasta que el llegara.

La rubia se paseaba de un lado a otro, mejor dicho de entre pilar a pilar en la entrada de la escuela. La paciencia no era una emoción por la que se caracteriza una chica de 15 de años en medio de una tormenta. Sus brillantes ojos azules, se inquietaban al ver a cada auto pasar, sin dejarle ver la figura de cada uno de sus pasajeros.

Mientras que a unas pocas calles de ahí, había una conglomeración de autos dado a un choque entre un camión y pequeño auto deportivo. El tráfico era insoportable, los bocinazos de los mismos autos hacían in escuchables cualquier insulto entre conductores, en fin, ahí estaba Leon.

El cielo se teñía de un gris oscuro, demostrando así que la noche pronto se avecinaba, y eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba enormemente a Sherry, quien le tenia pánico a estar sola en la oscuridad después de haber estado sola en medio de una ciudad infestadaza de caníbales enloquecidos que deseaban roer cada uno de sus pequeños huesos.

La adolescente estaba empezando a alterarse dado a sus nervios, cada vez que ella se asustaba, las lágrimas solas comenzaban a brotar de sus azulados ojos, dejando escapar un llanto de tristeza y desolación. Cada vez que ella se ponía de esa manera, llegaba Leon, su único protector y la persona en quien mas confiaba.

La única forma de calmarla en esos momentos era que Leon la abrazara y le dijera que se tranquilizara, susurrándole…

-"_ya… mi niñita, cálmese… estoy aquí para cuidarte…"-_

Esas palabras la habían calmado tantas veces cuando era más pequeña… Pero ahora se encontraba sola, en medio de un anochecer lúgubre y triste. Su nerviosismo se estaba empezando a transforma en miedo puro… de ese miedo que la sangre se enfría y el sudor se hace agua.

Cada segundo que pasaba, la alteraban más, todo ese desolar la estaba dando un concepto de la realidad distinto al que conocemos, la nostalgia simplemente para ella era lo peor que le podía suceder…

Mientras que el embotellamiento el policía amable a cual todos conocemos era otro de el cual la cólera se había posesionado, el sabía como se ponía Sherry cuando estaba sola, y que era él, exclusivamente él, quien podía calmarla.

Sherry estaba demasiado asustada para poder pensar en algo distinto a "cualquier cosa" como le había dicho Leon en varias ocasiones para que no se asustara tan fácilmente… Aunque todos sus compañeros creían que era una chica sin sentimientos o que simplemente era demasiado madura para su edad, era una niña como cualquier otra después de todo, sin embargo su vida no había sido muy común… Para empezar con su solitaria infancia la cual fue llevada por asistentas de hogar normalmente llamadas niñeras o nanas, nunca veía a sus padres, no era muy sociable que digamos pero por sobre todo y lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido en su niñez fue la de haber vivido el infierno en persona y desde un comienzo "totalmente" sola… hasta que llego ella, Cleire Redfield, quien la encontró en esa desampara sala oscura.

Cleire fue como una verdadera madre para ella durante esa pequeña pero horripilante travesía por Raccoon City pero su compañía y cariño no duraron mucho…

La separación que tuvo con Cleire fue tan repentina que ni ella supo que fue lo que paso para que se fuera tan repentinamente dejándola con Leon, el amable policía a quien había conocido hace menos de 20 minutos, diciéndole únicamente "volveré, te lo prometo". Desde ese entonces que no supo mas de su ella, el único objeto que le había dejado como recuerdo de la carnicería y de ella misma era la chaqueta que en su espalda decía "made in heaven"…

Leon, por otra parte, aun en el embotellamiento. La preocupación lo mataba diciéndole una y otra vez que era un mal padre con Sherry, cosa que era mentira pero como todo hombre perfeccionista trataba de dar lo mejor de si con el cuidado de "su niña"…

Las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de sherry eran ya de pánico y no de miedo como anteriormente, la chica estaba al borde de la locura, o mejor dicho estaba muerta de miedo. Para empeorar aun más la situación del cielo se comenzaban a escuchar leves relámpagos, cosa que hizo que la rubia se arrodillara y se cubriera los ojos para no ver nada más que oscuridad.

Por el parabrisa del policía pelicastaño se deslizaban lentamente unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que habían caído recientemente… Ya estando fuera del "taco" emprendió una carrera a una velocidad solo comparable con la de misato (de evangelion) para llegar a su empleo, es decir, que las llantas quemaban asfalto…

Ya llegando a la escuela de Sherry, vio que en la entrada se encontrada una pequeña pero reconocible figura. Encogida y con los brazos rodeando sus blancas y tersas piernas, apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas dejando caer su ya un poco más larga melena rubia, se encontraba Sherry, apoyada en una de las columnas… Se encontraba en un mundo totalmente distinto al que todos conocemos, el mundo de las pesadillas.

La culpabilidad era el uno de las principales características de Leon en esos tiempo, ya que el mismo se encontraba "culpable" (valga la redundancia) de todas la cosas que le sucedían a la chica. El temor, había veces en el que Leon sinceramente ya no quería "mas guerra", como dice el dicho, como esas tantas ocasiones en que simplemente llegaba y comenzaban a discutir… en fin, todos esos sentimientos negativos se apoderaban de él en esos instantes al ver a su pequeña Sherry tan acomplejada consigo misma… Su valentía era mucha, ¿pero como demostrarla ante una situación en donde mas que valentía se necesita, amor y comprensión? Quizás Leon no supiera esa respuesta, sin embargo tenia que hacer algo para sacar a la chica de su trance de amargura… y tenia que ser rápido antes de una "depresión infantil severa".

Cada paso era como caminar por gran desierto hacia un oasis, que más bien seria un espejismo. Las gotas de lluvia hacían de Leon como un demonio en la oscuridad más que un ángel de salvación, según la primera impresión de Sherry al verlo…

La claridad despampánate de los ojos azules de la adolescente se había perdido gracias

A toda la inseguridad y el terror que le propinaba la soledad y las sombras… Aunque esto un fue impedimento para ver a su "ángel guardián", pero su figura era distinta a la que conocía: era mas bien la de un demonio con alas blancas, que desde su mirada gris parecía poder eliminarte con tan solo desearlo pero a la vez era tan encantadora que a Sherry la tenia totalmente anonadada y sin habla, hasta que solo una frase la saco de su armónico y desesperante trance de emociones sin sentido aparente…

-"_tranquila… estoy aquí… mi niña"-_ murmullo decidido Leon.

-…ten…tengo miedo…"-dijo entre lloriqueos la pequeña rubia, sin levantar la cabeza desde don la tenia.

Leon se acerco lentamente mientras que no despego nunca su mirada de los ojos azules desvanecidos de la niña... se arrodillo a su lado, paso suavemente la mano por entre sus dorados cabellos acariciándola tiernamente…

-"_no te preocupes… yo te defenderé de cualquier monstruo o lo que sea que atormente… mi pequeña cabeza de pollito"-_ comento amablemente el policía mientras le daba a Sherry la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-"Pero igual…estoy muy asustada… tengo demasiado miedo…"-

-"¿_de que?... ¿por que?-_

_-_"… (Lloriqueo)….de todo…por todo"- al decir esto Sherry rompió a llorar como una pequeña niña quien llora por que perdió a su mama y se encuentra sola en medio de la humanidad. (N/A: que ironía ¿no?)

-"_discúlpame… no eh sabido cuidarte bien y por eso te sientes así"-_

Después de decir esto Leon tomo fuertemente a la adolescente entre sus fornidos brazos, dejando la cabeza de esta entre su pecho mientras que apoyaba la suya propia encima de la rubia melena de su hija(o seudo hija).

-"¿Por qué te discul… (Lloriqueo) te disculpas, si la… (Lloriqueo) que tiene la culpa soy yo… yo soy la cobarde que no ha sabido afrontar sus miedos?…"-

-"_por que yo eh sido el que no sabido cuidarte y amarte como lo mereces…"-_

_-"¡¡_ESO ES MENTIRA!!...¡¡YO SOY LA COBARDE, TU SOLO ME HAS DADO MAS DE LO QUE MEREZCO!!..."- la pequeña rompió a llorar de nuevo pero de rabia y no de miedo.

-_si supiera hacer mejor el trabajo que me encomendó Cleire, no estarías así, apuesto que con ella pudieras haber sido mucho mas feliz que con alguien como yo…"- _dijo leon mientras que sus ojos color hielo se enrojecían por la emoción que tenia… Emoción que preferiría mil veces que desapareciera.

-"NO LEON, YO SOY MUY FELIZ CONTIGO… a ella es preferible no recordarla… nunca vendrá por nosotros."- mientras decía esto abrazaba fuertemente a Leon por la espalda, acariciando el pecho de este con su pequeña cabeza "de pollito".

-_"¿Es cierto eso Sherry?, ¿en verdad que eres feliz conmigo?… Siempre creí que me odiabas por haberte separado de Cleire."-_dijo Leon al rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la niña y acariciándole el cabello.

Una afirmación con la cabeza le basto a leon para saber que lo que le dijo la chica era verdad, también le ayudo para entender que Sherry había perdido toda esperanza de volver a ver a Cleire…

Desde ese entonces que Leon y Sherry habían empezado a confiar el uno en el otro mucho mas que un padre e hija si no mas bien como verdaderos amigos…o quizás como algo mas, ¿Quién sabe?...

Fin del Flash back.

La tarde se le había pasado volando a nuestra cabeza de pollito, pensando en Leon, no tuvo la posibilidad de conciliar el sueño o algo distinto a estar todo el día tirada en el sillón…

En la carretera transitaban pocos autos a esa hora y en ese día (domingo), tan solo eso motivo a Leon a tener todo lo que necesitaba para volver a pensar en ella. La chica que le estaba provocando esas emociones ya desde mucho antes que sucediera en la mañana, la chica que lo tenia totalmente fuera de su mundo habitual… era precisamente la que mas quería en este mundo, por sobretodo la quería por lo que había vivido con ella, la amaba de una forma tan extraña que ni el mismo se lo explicaba.

-"Sherry… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu?... ¿por que no puede ser otra?"- comentaba solo en el auto como pidiéndole la respuesta a alguien invisible.

Leon recordaba con lujuria esas prontas noches del verano ya pasado en que pasaba por la habitación de la chica, esta dejaba la puerta "accidentalmente" abierta y como desde el corredor se reflejaba el espejo de la habitación, el no podía, ni tampoco quería perderse esas oportunidades…

La veía siempre cuando se cambiaba de ropa para dormir o a veces cuando se probaba algún bikini o algo así. Diciéndose a si mismo que era un depravado y sin vergüenza al hacer semejante acto… pero simplemente era inevitable, ella era lo que cualquier chico u hombre deseaba, empezando por una rubia y larga cabellera, deslumbrantes ojos azules, una cara muy linda, y lo mejor de todo un cuerpo juvenil y virginal, que a la vez era delicioso y devorable para quien lo viese… La oscuridad del corredor no dejaba ver a la chica a su tutor quien la observaba mas a menudo de lo que ella se lo podría estar imaginando, hasta a veces era ella misma la que dejaba la puerta un poco mas abierta para el pudiese admirarla mas tranquilamente su desvestir, cosa que hacia lo mas seductora y morbosamente ya que ella notaba en algunas ocasiones que era pervertidamente observaba. Prácticamente eso le encantaba.

Todo el cambio de ropa de la rubia era como una verdadera película de estas que son para mayores de 18 y para menores de 60 años, comenzando por como tomaba cada extremo inferior de las ajustadas camisetas que usaba a menudo, cruzando los brazos por debajo de su busto tomaba cada lado de la pequeñas blusas levantándolas lentamente subiendo por sus angostas caderas y surcando por ese armonioso abdomen hasta topar con ese par de hermosos y rosados senos, desembocando y terminando por ese delgado y delicado cuello de princesa.

Terminando con las poleras había ocasiones en donde se quedaba mirándose al espejo modelando como si estuviera en una pasarela, aunque el bracier de la chica cubría algo no era mucho lo que dejaba para la imaginación de Leon, esta no le importaba que el la admirara, por el contrario parecía gustarle que el policía se dedicara exclusivamente a ella, en algunos momentos, dado que este no disponía de mucho tiempo para compartir con su adorada niña…que ya por supuesto, no era tan niña.

La lujuria corría al 100 por ciento por la cabeza de Leon mientras que recordaba cada movimiento de la chica en sus tantos desvertirses, Le encantaba cuando sacaba seductoramente cada sujetador de su sostén, empezando siempre con el de la izquierda, simplemente soltaba el pequeño seguro y dejaba que este ultimo hiciera solo la parte de retiración por el brazo desnudo de la exuberante adolescente dejándolo caer lentamente provocando una sensación tan apasionada en la chica y al mismo tiempo en el observante.

Ya con ambos sujetadores caídos entre su torso y las caderas emprendía a la tarea de retirar el último seguro que ubicaba en esa blanca y pequeña espalda que armonizaba con esos pequeños y bien formados hombros en donde reposaban la mayor parte del tiempo los dorados cabellos de Sherry.

Ambas manos trabajaban lentamente en el pequeño seguro sin dejar de asomar ya la mayor parte del busto al aire y dejando la otra parte dentro del bracier… toda esta disluminate y excitante acción tenían a Leon, por lo general, casi al extremo de entrar y "ayudar" a terminar el trabajo para poder tocar el mismo ese lindo y esponjoso par de pechos que lo volvieron completamente loco de pasión mas de una vez… sin embarro solo podía limitarse a mirar y quizás a algo mas que mirar.

Ya con el seguro abierto la rubia estiraba los brazos calmada pero a la vez tan maravillosamente hacia delante encorvando su espalda para que la gravedad terminara el trabajo.

Al no tener ya ninguna prenda por sobre el vientre la dulce chica se dedicaba por varios minutos a posar ante el espejo, y hasta en ocasiones dedicaba una que otra mirada lujuriosa a Leon para invitarle a "sentirla"… Se miraba una y otra vez ante su propio reflejo admitiendo ella misma que se estaba poniendo cada vez más hermosa y mas "mujer", sostenía con una mano la parte trasera de su reducida falda escolar y con la otra jugueteaba con sus rosados pezones, firmes y lamibles posando para el espejo y su ya conocido observante… pensaba leon, que tendría que cuidarla mas ahora que el mismo se daba cuenta que Sherry se ponía cada vez mas Hermosa, ni muerto aceptaría que la chica tuviera un novio…

-"¿un novio?... ¿quizás ya tenga uno?"- decía Leon mientras que miraba el retrovisor del auto para poder doblar en la esquina siguiente.

-"¿y que tiene de malo que lo tenga o no?... si al fin y al cabo, algún día tendrá sexo ¿o no?"-

-"pero ella aun es muy joven para eso"- discutía Leon como si tuviera una doble personalidad.-"aun que sinceramente su cuerpo no me dice lo mismo…yo diría que hasta veces me ha provocado… ¡¡¡EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!…¡¡¡MIERDA!!! "-

El silencio en el auto hizo calmar a un agitado Leon quien estaba siendo poseído y dominado por una gran erección que amenazaba con tener que sacar lo del camino para lo que llamaríamos una "paja Express" (N/A: este termino lo saque de otro fic, así que no me reclamen, era la mejor palabra y calzaba con el contexto de la historia) o también llamada, "autosatisfacción a corto tiempo"… El lugar del crimen fue un pequeño auto servicio en medio de la carretera, era la única opción del pelicastaño, o si no tendría que seguir torturándose con la intriga de poder hacer nada con respecto a la ganas que le tenia a su pequeña Sherry… ganas de darle mas que un consejo sobre sexualidad, mas bien darle un manual completo en vivo y en directo.

Ya anocheciendo en la casa de los Kennedy se encontraba una Sherry totalmente extasiada en sus recuerdos que cada vez se hacían mas "calientes", como cuando miraba a escondidas lo que hacían leon y sus "invitadas repentinas" en la cama, cosas que no se veían tan a menudos dado a que leon no era un galán, de hecho a pesar de ser tan guapo como lo era, muy pocas mujeres se habían dado el lujo de estar con el durante las noches… Noches apasionantes que Sherry al principio no entendía pero al pasar de los años esa ingenuidad se iba transformado en envidia y celo en estado puro al no ser ella la que estaba en el lugar de esas tipas como acostumbraba a llamarlas… como le hubiera encantado ser ella la que saltara encima de Leon en esas tantas oportunidades en que espiaba por entre el armario, en que se escondía cada vez que venia alguna chica desconocida… Eran tantas las pasiones que le hubiera encantado ser únicamente y en todo sentido de su amado Leon.

Sin que ella lo notara ese ardor en su entre pierna había comenzado a transformarse en un pegazo y viscoso liquido que fluía libremente por entre su falda y su, ya saben, "eso". El sillón en el que había estado toda la tarde estaba completamente empapado pero eso no era lo que realmente le importa a la rubia, su máxima prioridad en ese instante calmar esa lujuria desenfrenada que la estaba poseyendo… lenta pero insaciablemente. Su ultima solución y una de las pocas que le iban quedando por que ya sabia que Leon llegaría pronto, era hacer lo que ya había hecho ese mismo día cuando le sucedió exactamente lo mismo en su habitación… en fin, tenia que volver a masturbarse.

-"Cómo es posible que la única forma para calmar esto que siento sea de esta manera… tan sucia… pero… pero se siente tan GENIAL…"- decía Sherry entre espasmos que le provocaban sus propios dedos mientras que estos jugaban con sus partes mas sensibles por sobre su cama, la cual se desordenaba con todos los movimientos que ocasionaba la excitada chica…

-"Leon… dame mas…sigue, sigue… ASI…ASI, MAS ¡¡¡MAS!!! "- gemía Sherry en medio de una gran orgasmos que avecinaba con ensuciar la mayor parte de la cama…

Con el auto ya estacionado en la cochera, Leon ni se imaginaba que sucedía dentro de esa hermosa casa al estilo de campo en medio de la frontera de la ciudad de Washington D.C.

Sacaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta y a la vez seguía diciendo…

-"mi vida apesta… aunque no tuve opción, por lo menos ese auto servicio hizo honor a su nombre…"- decía mientras abría la puerta.

Ya dentro de su hogar el joven policía sentía que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Era perturbador, aun mas sabiendo que en cualquier momento se encontraría con la provocante de todos sus pensamientos, calenturas, meditaciones, recuerdos y por sobre todo su mal día… es decir, la intriga lo mataba interior y exteriormente.

**Bueno, ¿y que les pareció?… un poco subido de tono pero esa es la verdad.**

**Gracias todos por la cantidad notable de reviews que tuve para el primer capitulo, espero que los que lo hayan leído se acuerden de mi en este… puedo decir que este fic esta un poco basado en nuestra alocada vida que llevo con mi buena compañera de hogar, quien trata de ultrajarme mas seguido de lo que asemeja… bueno me despido un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por leer esto… mejor dicho Uds. deberían agradecerme por escribir la historia que todos querían…. Nunca pensé que un par de reviews me subirían tanto el ánimo, gracias y adiós a todos, les comunico que pronto actualizare mi otro fic: has jugado mucho RE... sayonara a todos. **


End file.
